the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Yesteryear
Yesteryear (The Challenge of the Justice League, Part 4) is the eighteenth episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Ra's al Ghul respectively. Synopsis After being thrown into a portal by Brainiac 1.0, Batman winds up stranded in Gotham City before he himself exists, where he must defend his younger self from Ra's al Ghul and his hired assassins. Plot The episode begins with Batman and Alfred being thrown into Gotham City from thirty years ago before he himself existed by Brainiac 1.0. There, they meet his parents, as well as his younger self (who is being harassed by three young bullies), whom Batman confirms the identity of Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, at the real world, the Justice Society of America report their failure to save the Justice League to Mayor Glory, and the Mayor suggests they try again till they are found. Back at the timeline, Young Bruce goes with his parents to attend "Robin Hood" at a local movie theatre. In the meantime, Batman, about to turn in for the night, suddenly realizes and says aloud, "Of course, I should have remembered! The last thing I remembered was a goon belonging to a drug lord, Ra's al Ghul, wanting my mother's purse.". Upon that realization, he rises again and follows young Bruce and his parents to a shortcut through Crime Alley. In Crime Alley, the family was attacked by a bandit sent by Ra's al Ghul, who demands their money. Batman, who had been following the three into Crime Alley, intervenes to save the family's life – but he is too late; young Bruce's parents were shot. Bruce sets out to a nearby telephone booth to call an ambulance. Meanwhile, Batman uses his first aid kit to help ease the boy's parents' pain, telling them that they sacrificed themselves to save his life. Back at the real world, the Justice Society has sent numerous superheroes all across the galaxy on a search and rescue mission to save the Justice League for their interdimensional exile. Meanwhile, the Mayor plans to go for a spin with Hawkman's Jet-Bike, only to bump into Brainiac 1.0 when sucked into a portal that leads to Apokalips. He tries to attack him with everything he's got, but Brainiac 1.0 does not tolerate interference and rips the Earth out of orbit in response before sending him back to Earth. We now return to thirty years before Batman; although young Bruce is successful, his parents were still on the verge of death by the time the ambulance arrives. Suddenly, Ra's al Ghul comes out of the ambulance instead while disguised as a doctor to try and finish off the parents before going after the boy, but when Batman blows his cover, he ends up fighting with him over the boy's dying parents' possession until he and his gang are captured, saving the timeline for good. Back in the real world, the Mayor crashes back to Earth, now covered in snow. Meanwhile, Brainiac 1.0 plans to watch Earth's population survive the ice age until they die. The episode ends with Batman, Alfred, and young Bruce attending his now dead parents' funeral, with the boy thanking the caped crusader for defeating Ra's al Ghul's criminal empire, now fallen into the hands of the dark knight himself. With that done, Batman and Alfred walk away into the sunset to make plans of trying to return to their dimension. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Batman's fight with Ra's al Ghul should be a similar fight sequence between Munkustrap/Alonzo and Macavity in one of Andrew Lloyd Webber's musicals, "Cats". Category:Season 2